Traditional means to identify and treat arterial disease are hampered by their inability to localize atheroma components. Novel targeted acoustic, highlighting, and delivery agents, such as liposomes, may overcome these problems. Liposomes are phospholipid vesicles enclosing an aqueous space. We have developed a unique methodology that, by process and composition, makes these liposomes echogenic. This formulation allows modification for antibody conjugation and therapeutic drug/gene incorporation. Work by this group has demonstrated that these formulations can incorporate therapeutics and deliver drugs and genes to cells, while retaining their echogenic properties. The addition of therapeutic ultrasound has an added unique effect on these echogenic liposomes by increasing cellular delivery. Our principal aim is to develop a model carrier and a technique that has the ability to incorporate a therapeutic with delivery to a target structure while retaining the therapeutic's effects. To this end, we will;a) develop optimal therapeutic echogenic immunoliposomes;b) develop optimal ultrasound parameters for therapeutic delivery of loaded ELIP and c) determine the efficacy of our therapeutic ELIP in slowing/stabilizing atheroma progression. We will use 3 novel therapeutics (rosiglitazone)anti- inflammatory;(bevacizumab) anti-angiogenesis;and (eNOS) anti-inflammatory gene. Our long term goals would be to deliver the therapeutic loaded ELIP simultaneously with ultrasound exposure, in patients, to trigger drug or gene delivery and enhance uptake in targeted vascular beds. By focusing our experiments in this direction, we would then be able to transition our techniques into the clinical setting to allow investigators to apply more directed therapy to improve physiologic cardiovascular flow. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal seeks to develop a stable formulation (echogenic immunoliposomes) that has the ability to incorporate a therapeutic with delivery to a target structure while retaining the therapeutic's effect.